1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of motion simulators and more particularly to a chair and mechanical support system providing motion capability in response to physical control inputs by a user associated with inputs to a videogame or other simulation with associated motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer video games provide numerous simulations which involve aircraft, spacecraft or other moving vehicles. The realistic video presentations provide an exciting game playing environment for the user. The ability to have actual motion of a chair in which the user sits significantly enhances the virtual reality provided by the game. Motion base simulators for aircraft pilot training and other similar devices have been available for some time; however, such devices are very complicated and expensive.
Arcade games and amusement park games which employ video have been developed which include some movement of the user's seat. However, such games are typically unavailable for purchase by individual users and like commercially available flight simulation systems are extremely expensive. Further, the arcade game systems are typically single game units without capability for variation of games.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system to create motion simulating the environment created in a video game for a user in an inexpensive and simple mechanical device.